


Blue Dream

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Just a Pricefield One Shot, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Valentines, alternative universe, the night before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: Annoyed, wet and seeking shelter, a girl walks into a bar for a drink and instead gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Blue Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random valentines fluffy Pricefield one-shot.

Max begins to rouse from her sleep and slowly blinks her bleary eyes open, only to quickly close them again at the offending light hitting them. She rolls onto her stomach with a groan which she immediately regrets. Her throat feels so dry it's as if she's swallowed half a desert and the quick movement has her stomach roll, but not in a good way. It's then that she remembers a little snippet of many shots of alcohol from the night before. Not something she usually does and now she's paying the price. Feeling a dull ache, like tiny dwarves are using mini pickaxes at the back of her skull. Her body aches but she's unsure why that is as she can't really remember anything much of last night. Especially why she is completely naked, she can feel! She doesn't usually sleep naked. 

"I'm never drinking again!" She mutters as a slight nausea swirls in her gut. 

Max blindly reaches out to grab the bottle of water she keeps on her bedside table. Yet feeling nothing but air she risks the light and opens her eyes. But what she sees when she does has the sickening feeling in her gut skyrocket and not entirely from the alcohol. 

"Oh my god! Where the hell am I?" The confused girl gasps, panic starting grow that she has no idea where she is or how she got here. She knows this is certainly not her room and she definitely hasn't been in it before either. She would have remembered the posters of half naked women, bands she doesn't recognize and the profanity ladened graffiti all over the walls. 

As Max is freaking out and trying to piece together what happened last night; images of herself laughing and giggling and flashes of the color blue coming to mind, the bedroom door begins to open. 

Panic overtaking everything else right now and unsure who is going to come through the door, Max does the only thing she can think of, and that's to cover her naked body and pretend she's still asleep. 

She can hear the pad of bare feet on the floor then a couple of clinks sound; _'cups maybe?'_ She thinks as she then feels as the bed dips next to her. 

"Hey Max, are you awake?" The other person says and she realizes it's a girl. 

It's a voice she somewhat recognizes and it doesn't make her feel scared or fill her with panic though. It brings this almost warmth inside her and an image of shy glances touches and giggles. And there's that flash of blue again, ' _her hair was blue.'_ She thinks, but also her eyes... eyes that Max kept getting lost in last night she can remember... she feels more than warmth now from these images and a blush is surely forming on her cheeks... _'Chloe! That's her name, Chloe Price. I remember now and saying it over and over again... Oh my dog! We had sex last night, many times too... we spent the night at her place of work, a bar in town. We spoke, a lot, drunk a lot of alcohol too and then we came back to her place... and then, oh lord, I basically pounced her before we barely got through the door. That's so unlike me...’_

As Max tries to conjure up more memories from last night and what happened, the other girl lays down on her side. 

Chloe looks over the girls face and it brings a soft smile to hers. She woke up this morning unsure what had happened last night. She knew she had drunk, that much was clear, with the harsh dry throat and pounding of her head. It was then that she felt the girl she was wrapped around. It freaked her out at first; one thought coming to mind, if she got up and made enough noise then went to the bathroom, they'd wake up and fuck off. But then she looked at the girl and memories started to come back to her... 

. 

It was a night like any other for her; doing the Valentine's shift as she worked the bar at the local dive in town. Chloe wasn't one for the whole _'mushy holidays crap! And pretending to be interested in someone.'_ She much preferred to get a wad of cash in her back pocket. She wasn't really paying much attention to the people that came in. It usually just consisted of the regular old timer, the local fishermen coming back from sea and a few yokels who had nowhere else to go. 

What she didn't expect when the door opened was to hear a girls voice. Sure she's served girls, well more middle aged woman and older before. Usually they've had a fight with their husbands, they're looking for them, or the local homeless lady gets enough coin for a couple of drinks and a warm place for a few hours. But this didn't sound like that. The girls voice was timid and soft; soft like a gentle breeze that kisses over your skin on a warm summers eve. But it was also nervous as she cleared her throat and asked, "Could I get a drink please?" Which immediately made Chloe lift her head to acknowledge the girl. 

The punk remembered how her breath caught in the back of her throat and for the first time she was speechless, completely dumbstruck. It was like she'd been floored as her eyes looked upon this girl. She was smaller than Chloe herself, which she liked. The girl was slim with porcelain skin and a mess of brown hair. It would have probably looked nicer before she came out, but it was all over the place with bits plastered to her face and dripping wet. Yet it still managed to look good, in Chloe's opinion, and thought she wouldn't mind running her fingers through it and giving it a playful tug. She was wearing a slinky pastel pink dress that clung just right to her. However, the girl looked awkward, as if she didn't belong in it or maybe wasn't used to it. The blue haired girl thought it just made her look adorable though. But what made it very sexy was how see through it was because she obviously got caught in the rain. Big bonus for Chloe, as she got to roam her greedy eyes and see glimpses of what was underneath. 

_'How can someone manage to be that much of a cute nerd, yet is still able to look hella beautiful too?'_ The blue haired bartender remembers musing to herself. 

She was finally taken from her obvious ogling of the girl when she heard her clear her throat and ask again, "Um, may I have a drink please?" A little more nervous and timid than the first time. 

Chloe shook her dazed head and snapped her eyes back to the girls. She could see a vivid blush on her cheeks and noticed some adorable little freckles. _'Jesus, she should have a warning sign around her, to give people a heads up that they might just have a meltdown from a cuteness overload!'_

The punk snickered to herself at her hilarious sense of humor and an image of the girl walking around, wrapped up in police tape and a sandwich-board over her saying; _‘Warning! I'm so hella cute you might pass out if you stare too long!'_

"Excuse me, but this is a bar, is it not?" The girl asked which again knocked Chloe from her thoughts. 

"Huh?" The blue haired bartender started confused and saw the girl raise an eyebrow and she had an amused smile. 

"This place," The girl gestured around and Chloe actually looked around herself as if forgetting where she was. "I'm sure I saw outside alcohol was served here. So may I have a drink?" The girl asked for a third time. 

Chloe remembered taking a deep breath to collect herself and a grip on her usually unshakable persona. Then she picked up a cloth to start wiping down the bar and decided to have a little fun. 

"I mean sure we serve alcohol here but I'm gonna need to see some ID first cutie. Can't be losing my job by serving a minor." 

Chloe took a glance at the girl to see her wider eyed and mouth slightly agape. _'Damn, she needs to stop that it's killing me!'_

The cute wet girl eventually snapped out of it and started to grumble as she quickly rummaged through her little purse. 

She produced a card and handed it over to Chloe, who slung the towel over her shoulder. She took the card with a smirk and was sure to brush her fingers against the girls too. She made out she was studying the card with some deep thoughtful, "Hmm's." thrown in but all she really wanted was the girls name. 

Chloe flipped the card over a couple of times and said as she handed it back, "Yeah, I'm not sure if this is gonna cut it. It looks like a hella fake to me, Maxine... if that's even your real name." 

The smirking punk looked at the girl, who she knew was Maxine Caulfield now as she questioned with a slightly higher annoyed pitch and disbelieving eyes, "Are you cereal?! And it's Max. Never Maxine!” 

Which had Chloe in hysterics as she teased, "Wow, you're hilarious Max. And here I thought this night was gonna hella suck!" 

She saw the girl cross her arms with an eye roll and heard her mutter, "And here I thought my night wasn't going to suck even more than it already has." 

It made Chloe calm down and wonder what had happened to make the girls night suck. So she turned around, looked over the alcohol and decided to make the girl a cocktail. "So Max, what's a hella cute girl like you, doing in a shithole like this on Valentine's, instead of getting wined and dined by your other half?" She took a glance back to see the girl look over with kind of curious eyes. 

Max eventually sighed as she sat on one of the bar stalls. "I've not got a other half." 

The bartender shook up the liquor and ice before she asked, "You're single then?" 

"After tonight I'm very glad I am." 

"How come?" Chloe poured the drink into a tall glass then sliced up a lime. 

"Let's just say I'm never going on a blind-date again." 

"I hear you... but it's their fucking loss. I mean look at you!" She added a couple of slices of lime and a straw to the drink. "I'd have romanced the crap out of you and I don't do romance or dates. Anybody would be hella lucky to have you." The punk rememberers saying and quite seriously too. It was very unlike her but she meant it. 

"That's sweet of you. Not sure I believe you and you probably say that to all the um, the..." Max started to answer until Chloe placed the cocktail in front of her. She looked to it then back to the other girl. "What's this?" 

"This is a little something I call, a Wet Dream in Blue!" 

"A Wet Dream in Blue?" 

"Yeah... it's sour yet sweet, with the slightest bitter note and a hella fizz to make you tingle and totally have you craving more... oh and it'll make you forget all about the shithead who couldn't see a hella good thing in front of 'em." 

Max stared at Chloe before a smile started to form on her lips and then she chuckled. "It sounds like you're trying to describe yourself as a drink." Then she took the straw and placed it between her lips. 

The usually unfazed punk watched and held her breath, waiting for the girls reaction. She then let out that breath in a relieved sigh when Max hummed. 

"That's actually really good! Maybe tonight doesn't suck as much... and I think you're right, I'll definitely come back for another Wet Dream in Blue..." 

Chloe felt her stomach flip from Max's comment and the playful glint in her eyes. She found herself chuckling a little shyly and was at a loss for words for the first time... 

. 

Chloe smiles as she continues to look at the girl in her bed. She's never been one for the whole sleepover thing. She wasn't into the old waking up with someone thing either. She never invited anyone to stay and made it clear she didn't want them there. And if she did end up round a guys place she was always quick to get the hell out of dodge once the drunken deed was done. 

But this girl was totally different and made the punk feel things she never had before. _'She was so smart and funny, she made me laugh a hella lot. She was also shy and nerdy, in this hypnotically beautiful way. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind either or disagree with me, which was totally refreshing. I'd never been so at ease, comfortable and relaxed with anyone. She was mesmerizing and kind of took my breath away.'_

Chloe watches Max sleep with a feeling of contentment like she's never felt before... and an overwhelming urge to lean forward and kiss her. _'Those lips were the most kissable lips ever! I'd never felt such a rush and all over body meltdown from a kiss before. I can remember staring at them as she talked and thinking how soft they looked. And damn were they hella soft when I finally got to kiss them! She kissed softly at first too, like warm liquid honey that ebbed into my very being, which kind of frazzled my brain, in an awesome way. Mmm then the kiss got more and more passionate, aggressive and hungry, yet those plump velvety lips stayed the softest clouds imaginable.'_

The unusually gooey feeling punk sighs happily and with a careful hand brushes some hair from the girls face as she continues to look over her features with a smile. 

Feeling this, Max uses everything to not move and keep her breathing level. She's never been in this type of situation before; getting so drunk that you wake up in a strangers bed. _'I went to a bar last night, after an epic failure of a blind date, set up by Kate and Victoria. I only agreed to it to shut them up about my dating life or lack there of one. He spent the first forty five minutes talking all about himself. I know because I checked the time while he was engrossed with the sound of his own voice. He also took it upon himself to order my food and drink for me, without even asking or giving me the chance to do so - the lady will have the grilled chicken and side salad and a small white wine, he said. While he ordered himself a big fat juicy steak and fries, with all the trimmings and a large glass of red wine. What an asshole!'_

Max sighs heavily but then wants to kick herself because the other girl stops playing with her hair and asks, "Hey, you awake?" 

So the nervous dark haired girl takes an internal breath and nervously opens her eyes. Immediately she has to catch herself from just blurting out _'Wowser!'_ When she looks upon the girls face, who is softly smiling at her. _'She's beautiful... I remember thinking the same thing last night as we talked and had a lot of drinks together. But seeing her in the non-drunken light of day, it's as if it's the first time I've seen her and I've been floored by her beauty.'_

"I made you a coffee. It might be a little lukewarm now. I didn't want to wake you up though because you looked hella peaceful." Chloe tells her, feeling a little nervous that Max isn't saying anything and just staring at her. 

The shier girl clears her throat and then replies, with an awkwardness, "Thanks... I definitely need it." She then manoeuvres to sit up but is conscious to bring the blanket with her to keep herself covered up. 

Chloe picks up the mug of coffee and then passes it over to the other girl. "I wasn't sure how you had it. So I done it black. If you want cream or sugar-" 

"No no, this is perfect, thank you." Max is quick to cut in and have a sip, grateful for something to quench her thirst and dry throat. 

The unusually nervous punk nods, "Cool..." 

Both girls go silent, unsure of what to say, neither one being in this situation before, but for different reasons. 

Max being the ever self-conscious one and always worrying, doesn't know what to say. She's also not sure of what you're supposed to do after waking up in a strangers bed. _'Well she isn't really a stranger after what we done together last night.'_ That brings a small blush to her cheeks, she can feel, as images of coming back to Chloe's apartment envelope her mind. It was after they left the bar where she works, and Max basically jumping the other girl. Which isn't something she has done, being so incredibly forward with someone. She remembers she couldn't help herself though and thinking what Chloe looked like out of those tight fitting clothes and what her lips would feel like on hers... and certain other places... Max blushes more thinking about what they done together and how incredibly amazing it was. But she can still feel this sense of uncertainty on the proper etiquette of what you should do. _'Am I supposed to drink my coffee and leave straight after? Should I just leave now and not outstay my welcome? Or was I supposed to leave last night after we had sex? Was Chloe even expecting to see me still in her bed when she woke up? I'm so clueless with this sort of stuff!'_ Max questions and can feel herself starting to freakout. 

Being the more forward of the two and sensing an unease from the other girl, Chloe decides to break the silence first, "How you feeling?" 

The dark haired girl glances over to the other to see if she can gauge her mood because her tone was soft yet unsure. But Chloe isn't looking her way and instead focusing on the coffee in her hands. It doesn't help Max out none on whether she's annoyed or wishing for her to leave. But she has to at least answer the question that was asked. "A little groggy and my heads definitely felt better... how about you?" 

Chloe does look over now, with a small smile. "My head was hella pounding and my throat was raw and not to mention my tongue, it was like I'd been licking ashtrays all night." Max chuckles a little at that and the blue haired girls smile widens hearing it. _'She's hella cute when she laughs. I forgot what a sweet sound it was.'_ So she carries on, hoping to hear it again and glad of the awkward silence shifting to something lighter, "When I woke up this morning I couldn't remember where I was at first and then looked around to see I was in my own room. But then I saw myself wrapped around you. I was like woah! Who is she? I'd never woken up with someone in my bed before. I was freaking at first. So I tried to say something but my throat was hella dry and I ended up just croaking like a dying frog. I've never been so dehydrated before..." 

Chloe continues to talk as Max's smile drops hearing about the freaking out and she feels that nauseas feeling in her stomach rising. _'This is what I feared and I should have just left. She obviously didn't expect me to still be here. I feel like such an idiot!'_

Unaware of the other girls inner turmoil Chloe says, "I'll be back but I need to lose some more water. A night with you is hella dangerous!"She chuckles as she gets up and heads to the bathroom. 

_'This must be my cue to leave before she gets back.'_ Max guesses and puts her mug on the box next to the bed. She then quickly gets up and starts to hunt for her clothes. _'Which is easier said than done when they're all over the place and mixed up with Chloe's.Oh dog, and my panties are hanging from a wall lamp. This is so embarrassing! At least I don't have to do this naked in front of her. That would just add even more humiliation to everything else I'm feeling right now!'_ The always over thinking girl continues to mutter internally as she searches for the rest of her belongings... 

As Chloe washes her hands she notices in the mirror the marks on her neck. _'Mmm Max's totally awesome handy work with that talented mouth of hers. She was incredible and ravenous!'_ She muses on last nights events. It brings a very happy smile to her face and a hella pleasing warmth to her body and one area in particular... _'Speaking of ravenous. I'm hella starving! I could totally eat a horse right now... Hmm I wonder if Max would want to stay for some breakfast? Maybe we could hangout for a while after? I really want to spend more time with her. Not something I've ever wanted to do before but she is hella different than anyone else.'_

With a determined nod to herself and a swirling of nerves in her gut, Chloe makes her way back to her bedroom. As she opens the door she starts to say, "Hey, I was thinking you..." but trails off, feeling her eyes widen when she sees Max, completely naked, as she scrambles about the floor. 

The self conscious girl squeaks at being caught naked and quickly tries to put her dress on and cover herself up. _'Damn it! I wanted to avoid this situation...'_

The punk manages to finally get her brain to function and stop staring at the girl who is frantically trying to get dressed and asks, "Are you leaving?" 

Once her dress is on, Max awkwardly answers, "I thought it best I take my leave and make my way home." 

"Why?" 

The nervous young girl slips one of her shoes on, unsure where the other is. "I didn't mean to sleep so long. I should have left a while ago." And looks around the room to find the elusive missing shoe. 

Chloe can feel a pain inside at that and can't help asking, "Why should you have left?" 

Max finally looks over to the other girl, hearing this kind of hurt in her tone. She sees her with her arms crossed and the hurt tone she heard is on her face. It confuses her as to why Chloe would be like that. "This is what you're supposed to do-I mean what you wanted or, I don't know, I shouldn't have stayed the night." 

Now it's the punks turn to be confused and she makes it known, "What do you mean supposed to do and what I wanted? I didn't want you to leave and I still don't want you to leave." 

"You don't?" 

"No. I was gonna ask you if you fancied some breakfast and maybe wanted to hangout with me after." 

Max's eyes widen hearing that. "Really?" 

"Yeah..." The uncharacteristicly nervous punk takes a breath and then hesitantly walks up to the wide eyed girl. "I had a hella awesome time last night Max. Epic, best sex I've ever had aside, I have never felt so at ease with someone before. And I kind of want to spend more time with you and get to know everything else I didn't last night." 

Max stands speechless and completely stunned as she stares at the blue haired girl after what she was just told. She wasn't expecting this, very far from it. 

Not getting any reply or movement either from the girl in front of her, Chloe takes it as a sign of rejection, which really hurts. She tries to squash that feeling deep down, not wanting to deal with it and starts to say, "It's cool Max. It was only a suggestion and... and a one time thing I gue-" She doesn't get to finish because the usually nervous Max captures her lips. It was completely unexpected but definitely more than welcomed. _'Oh my god, wow! They're even better than I remember and I remembered them as the most awesomely amazing things ever created!'_ And she basically melts against the other girls lips and wraps her arms tight around her... 

Max eventually pulls back from the enticingly eager girls lips and looks into her eyes. _'She really is the beautifulest woman I've ever seen! The way she's looking at me right now with those piercing blue eyes, lip caught between her teeth. Just WOW! And I feel like the luckiest girl in the world because she seems to want to spend more time with me.'_

"Sooo about this breakfast?" Max asks as she strokes the nape of Chloe's neck. 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"There is something I'm craving right now." 

"Mmm you and me both. But whatchu got in mind?" 

The quieter of the two, emboldened and feeling brave, smirks and says, "Another Wet Dream in Blue!" Then pushes Chloe back onto the bed. 

The punk, a little stunned from suddenly being pushed onto her bed, looks up at the other girl. Then what was just said sinks in and she starts to laugh as she teases, "That was hella bad Max! Mmm but let's get you outta that back to front dress." 

Max does a confused, "What?" As she looks down at herself. Only to groan embarrassed when she sees, that she does indeed have her dress on back to front. 

It has the blue haired girl laughing more, "How do you manage to be so hella beautiful and the cutest dork ever, all at the same time?" 

Max can feel herself blushing as she narrows her eyes slightly at the laughing girl on the bed. "I could ask the same thing about you. You're a sexy annoying punk-dork!" 

"Damn you're even hotter when you do that face and talk dirty to me like that!" 

The blushing girls eyes narrow further, "Keep that up and I'll be having breakfast alone!" 

"Mmm... can I watch?" 

"No! You can stand on the other side of the door and just listen, as you wish you were with me." 

"Ouch that's cold! But still kinda hot too." 

"It will be cold for you." The other girl retorts with a smirk, feeling her nerves slipping away and the braveness inside building. 

"Hella feisty! You just get better and better." Chloe then lowers her voice to a husky growl and beckons Max to her, "Now come get your Wet Dream in Blue!" 


End file.
